As a number of wireless devices in communication with an access node increases, demand for communication link resources to provide communication services increases. The communication services can include interconnect or dispatch voice communications, as well as other data communications including streaming video and audio services, Internet access, and the like. Demand for communication link resources can be adjusted by managing the loading of communication links between wireless devices and access nodes.